Bulma & Vegeta Eine romantische Seite ihrer Story
by Flatsch
Summary: Eine Version meinerseits zu BV. Vielleicht ein bisschen kitschig! Aber so ist das nun mal! Würd' mich über Kommentare freuen!
1. Bulma & Vegeta- Eine romantische Seite i...

Bulma trat auf die Terrasse und sie schauderte sofort: Es war kühler geworden und sie hatte Sommerkleidung an, die zumindest heute völlig unnütz war. Sie seufzte. Sollte sie doch noch schnell nach oben hetzen und sich etwas wärmeres anziehen? Nein, dann hieße es ja nachher, sie könnte nicht mal ein paar Grad kühler, als das normale Sommerwetter es zuließ, ertragen. Und gerade Vegeta, mit dem Bulma heute ein Date hatte, und der sie SO schon gesehen hatte, würde nur Spötteleien von sich geben. *Also, Bulma, sei ein starkes Mädchen! So was macht dir doch nichts aus!*, dachte sie noch, da schlurfte Vegeta schon zu ihr herüber. „Können wir gehen?" „Klar!", erwiderte Bulma, „wollen wir mit dem Auto zum Strand fahren?" Vegeta grinste breit. „ich dachte eher an eine schnellere Möglichkeit dorthin zu kommen." Bulma starrte ihn mit tellergroßen Augen an: Sofort war ihr bewusst geworden, was er meinte, und sie war noch nie mit ihm geflogen oder überhaupt auf diese Art. Und soweit es Bulma wusste, hat Vegeta bisher auch noch niemanden mitgenommen. Bulma stöhnte, als sie bereits eingewilligt hatte. Vegeta schlang seine Arme um Bulmas Taille und hob ab. Diese krallte sich zunächst in seine starken Arme hinein und bat, er solle nicht allzu schnell fliegen. Nach ein paar Minuten wurde Bulma lockerer und Vegeta konnte etwas schneller durch die Luft sausen.  
  
Sie saßen engumschlungen und beobachteten die blutrote Sonne, die am Horizont unterging. Verträumt blickte Bulma zu Vegeta hoch und als er ihren Blick spürte, wendete er sein Gesicht dem ihrem zu. Langsam kamen sie sich die Gesichter der beiden immer näher. Bulma schloss die Augen und versank im Genuss des Kusses. Als sich die Lippen von Vegeta und Bulma wieder trennten, hielt letztere noch immer die Augen geschlossen.  
  
*Was hat sie denn? Tut ihr was weh?*, dachte Vegeta so bei sich.  
  
*oh, mein Gott, kann der gut küssen!*, dachte Bulma vor sich hin. Vegeta schüttelte sie leicht, und sofort öffnete sie die Augen wieder. Sie schaute in die leicht besorgten Augen Vegetas und ihre Lippen formten ein Lächeln. Bulma fröstelte und Vegeta zog sie an sich heran. „Wir fliegen besser wieder nach Hause!", sagte er und erhob sich. Vegeta half Bulma aufzustehen. *Wie zärtlich er doch sein kann! So zärtlich, das hätte ich früher nie gedacht.*, war ihr letzter Gedanke, dann brach sie plötzlich zusammen. 


	2. Bulma & Vegeta- Eine romantische Seite i...

Info: Sämtliche Rechte gehören mir nicht.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Vegeta half Bulma aufzustehen. *Wie zärtlich er doch sein kann!*, war ihr letzter Gedanke, dann brach sie plötzlich zusammen.  
  
--Bulma war bei ihrem Zusammenbruch mit dem Kopf auf einem Stein aufgeschlagen. Vegeta hatte sie auf dem schnellsten Weg ins Krankenhaus gebracht.--  
  
Als Bulma aufwachte und die Augen aufschlug, schloss sie sie blitzartig wieder. Langsamer versuchte sie es noch einmal. Sie sah einen Strudel aus hellen Lichtern und anderen weißen Sachen. Langsam klärte sich das Bild vor Bulmas Augen: Eine starke Neonlampe, eine etwas korpulente Frau in einem weißen Kittel. Ansonsten war auch so ziemlich alles weiß: Das Bettlaken, die Decke, die Wände. Aber ganz hinten in der Ecke, da war ein dunkler Fleck. Nein, das war kein Fleck. Das war ein Mann. Er hatte einen merkwürdigen, blauen Anzug an, schwarze Haare und er schaute grimmig aus dem Fenster.  
  
Ein weiterer Mann war im Zimmer, auch er trug einen weißen Kittel. Er kam auf sie zu.  
  
„Guten Tag, Mrs. Briefs!" „Mrs. Briefs? Wieso Mrs. Briefs?", antwortete Bulma schwach. „Na, ich denke so heißen sie?!", meldete sich wiederum der weißgekleidete Mann, „Oder etwa nicht? Wie heißen sie denn?" „Ich weiß es nicht!", sagte Bulma schläfrig und erschöpft und nickte wieder ein.  
  
„Was ist mit ihr? Warum hat sie abgestritten, dass sie Bulma Briefs heißt? Das war ja wohl kein Scherz, oder?" Vegeta löcherte den Arzt geradezu mit Fragen. „Mrs. Briefs hat Amnesie, das heißt sie wird über kurz oder lang kein Wissen über ihr bisheriges Leben hegen können.", erklärte der Arzt dem aufgebrachten Vegeta, der nur hofft, dass sie Frau nichts mitbekam. „Am besten erzählt man ihr Teile aus der Vergangenheit, dann wird sie sich umso schneller erinnern. Helfen Sie ihr dabei. Ansonsten hatte sie nur einen Kreislauf-Kolabs. Morgen wird Mrs. Briefs wahrscheinlich nach Hause kommen können."  
  
Es flog jemand auf sie zu, der jemand sah aus wie der Mann, der in einem bestimmten Zimmer -was für ein Zimmer?- gestanden hatte, wahrscheinlich war er es auch. Aber wo war sie? Und besonders: Wer war sie? Aber das schien erst einmal egal zu sein. Alles um sie herum war schwarz. Der Mann mit den dunklen Haaren und dem merkwürdigen, blauen Anzug kam noch immer mit rasender Geschwindigkeit auf sie zu. Sie selber hatte ein bauchfreies Top und einen Rock an. Als der Mann direkt vor ihr war, hielt er an, schaute sie durchdringend an, nahm ihre Arme - und küsste sie! Es machte ihr nichts aus, es fühlte sich gut an. Der Mann fuhr mit seinen Händen ihre Arme hoch, und mit der linken weiter über ihren Nacken und durch ihre Haare. Mit der rechten Hand strich er ihr über den Rücken. Ihre eigenen Hände befanden sich an seinen Schultern und tasteten an ihnen entlang, er war sehr muskulös. Plötzlich (, ohne dass sie damit rechnete,) setzte sie selber ihre Zunge ein. Diese gelangte in seinen Mund und verlangte nach mehr. Ihre Zunge erschrak ihn nicht, es spornte ihn eher an, einen weiteren Schritt zu tun. Diesen machte er auch, indem er jetzt mit der rechten hand unter ihr T-Shirt fasste und sie streichelte. Die Hand kam ihr ausgesprochen kalt vor. Er streichelte sie mit der hand so am rücken und am Bauch entlang, dass sie eine Gänsehaut bekam. Überall kribbelte es in ihr. Ihre Lippen entfernten sich wieder voneinander und er fuhr mit den seinigen über ihren Hals und weiter runter in einer geraden Linie in Richtung Bauchnabel. Diese kleineren Berührungen gefielen ihr so sehr, dass sie bereits etwas schwerer atmete. Mit den Lippen an ihrem Nabel angekommen, leckte er in diesem Bereich vorsichtig. Sie genoss es. *Vegeta!?* Da drang ein fürchterlicher Gesang in ihr Unterbewusstsein.  
  
Schlagartig wurde Bulma Briefs wach. Sie hatte geschlafen. *Wieso habe ich das hier nur geträumt? Und woher kenne ich den Namen Vegeta? War Vegeta der Mann in ihrem Traum gewesen?*, dachte sie, noch ein wenig müde. Irgendjemand sang tatsächlich, allerdings wirklich nicht sehr schön. Da war sie wieder: Die dicke Frau mit dem weißen Kittel. Diese war auch diejenige, die so grauenhaft sang und schließlich sagte:  
  
„Kommen Sie, es ist Zeit aufzustehen!" rief die Frau in einem, noch fürchterlicheren, Sing-Sang-Ton, „ Ihr Freund oder Bekannter oder wer immer das auch ist, wartet schon. Sie können schließlich heute, nach einer weiteren Untersuchung, wahrscheinlich nach Hause." 


	3. Bulma & Vegeta- Eine romantische Seite i...

Info: Sämtliche Rechte gehören mir nicht.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
„Kommen Sie, es ist Zeit aufzustehen!" rief die Frau in einem, noch fürchterlicheren, Sing-Sang-Ton, „ Ihr Freund oder Bekannter oder wer immer das auch ist, wartet schon. Sie können schließlich heute, nach einer weiteren Untersuchung, wahrscheinlich nach Hause."  
  
Bulma trat mit der Schwester aus dem Krankenzimmer . Sie erschrak. An der gegenüberliegenden Wand lehnte der Mann aus ihrem Traum. Sofort bemerkte sie, wie ihr das Blut ins Gesicht schoss. Der Mann schaute zum Glück nicht zu ihr. Und die Krankenschwester sah die Röte glücklicherweise ebenfalls nicht.  
  
Nachdem die dickliche Frau Bulma erklärt hatte, wer er sei, waren Vegeta und Bulma erst mal in das Krankenhaus-Bistro gegangen. Sie hatte nicht viel gesprochen. Er erst recht nicht. Beide hatten sich öfters verstohlene Blicke zugeworfen, immer dann, wenn der jeweils andere nicht schaute. *Was soll ich ihr erzählen?*, dachte Vegeta, während er sie musterte, wie sie da saß, sich umblickte und wieder gespannt zu ihm schaute, *Die Wahrheit? Nein, sie muss ja nicht direkt im ersten Augenblick wissen, was ich...empfinde. Etwas Falsches? Wäre auch nicht gut, denn der Arzt hatte ihm erklärt, dass sie sich früher oder später doch an die Wahrheit erinnern würde. Gar nichts über die...Beziehung? *schluck* Oh, Dende! Warum bring ich es noch nicht einmal in Gedanken fertig mir und auch ihr einzugestehen, dass ich sie...-DENDE!-...liebe? Was mach ich jetzt?*  
  
*Was überlegt er denn? Überlegt er denn überhaupt? Wieso kam er in meinem Traum vor? Soll ich ihn einfach fragen? Nein, besser nicht. Vielleicht ist ihm..., wie hieß er noch? Ach ja, Vegeta! Vielleicht ist es Vegeta ja unangenehm?! Und vermasseln will ich bestimmt nichts! -Falls es etwas zu vermasseln gibt! Aber er sah super aus! Bei seiner Attraktivität gibt es bestimmt was zu vermasseln!?! *seufz**  
  
„Ähm...also, ich wollte nur sagen, dass..." Bulma sah überrascht auf und blickte ihn erwartungsvoll an. „..., dass wir zusammen in einem Haus leben, aber...aber... *Oh, Dende! Ich stottere!* ...deine Eltern leben auch dort! Ihr seid sehr reich. Du bist technisch sehr...begabt. Und dein Vater und du..., ihr erfindet alle möglichen Sachen. Und ich trainiere in einem Schwerkraftraum, den du immer repariert hast, wenn er kaputt war, um *stolzwerd* Kakarott endlich zu besiegen! Ja, genau." Interessiert hatte ihm Bulma zugehört. Jetzt erwiderte sie: „Und war irgendetwas bestimmtes zwischen uns mal vorgefallen?"  
  
Vegeta schluckte. Die Frage hatte er jetzt überhaupt nicht erwartet. „Na ja, nein, eigentlich nicht!" *Oh, scheiße! Ich habe doch gelogen! Wie konnte ich nur?! Sie ist doch...* „Oder?! Doch eigentlich schon!" *Was sage ich da nur? Scheiße, zu spät, um noch mal zurück zu ziehen!* „Tja...wir sind uns in letzter Zeit...näher gekommen. So könnte man es sagen!" *Wenn die Leute hier jetzt nicht wären, würde ich sie am liebsten vernaschen. Sie ist so sexy mit ihrer Unschuld bzw. Naivität!*  
  
*Hatte mein Traum doch vielleicht eine Bedeutung? Bestimmt! Ach, er sieht so gut aus! Oje, ich glaube, meine Knie werden weich?! Ich muss aus der Situation raus!* Bulma sagte plötzlich nur: „Gut. Dann weiß ich einigermaßen Bescheid! Fahren wir nach Hause?"  
  
In Vegetas Ohren klingelte es. *Fahren?* „Ich kann kein Auto fahren. Meinst du, du kannst...?"  
  
„Ich glaube schon!", sagte sie, überlegte kurz und nickte noch einmal bestätigend.  
  
Bulma und Vegeta standen auf dem Parkplatz. „Wo ist denn das Auto?", fragte Bulma den ebenso ratlosen Vegeta. Plötzlich haute er sich mit der Handfläche auf die Stirn. „Wir sind nicht mit dem Auto hergekommen, dass heißt, wir fliegen am besten!" Bulma schaute ihn verständnislos an: „Fliegen? Und wie bitte? Hast du den Pilotenschein, oder wie?" „Nein!", sagte Vegeta kurz angebunden. „Wir fliegen natürlich so!"  
  
Und schon hatte er seine muskulösen Arme um Bulma geschlungen. Sie schrie entsetzt auf, als er abhob. „Wieso kannst du fliegen?", sagte Bulma, nachdem sie sich wieder etwas beruhigt hatte und sie aufhörte panisch zu zappeln. „Zu kompliziert! Du wirst dich irgendwann wieder dran erinnern!", murmelte Vegeta. Darauf verschränkte Bulma die Arme, macht ein beleidigtes Gesicht und sagte erst mal nichts mehr.  
  
Als sie am Brief'schen Anwesen angekommen waren, setzte Vegeta Bulma ab und sagte nur: „Deine Eltern wollten heute schon von ihrem Urlaub zurückkommen. Ich gehe trainieren, wenn du nichts dagegen hast, Frau." Er grinste ironisch und wendete seine Schritte Richtung Schwerkraftraum.  
  
Als Bulma am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, sortierte sie erst ihre Gedanken, bevor sie ins Bad ging: Gestern war sie mit Vegeta nach hause geflogen.; Ihre Eltern waren am frühen Abend gekommen und hatten ihr alle möglichen Sachen aus ihrem bisherigen Leben erzählt. Jetzt war sie um einiges schlauer, denn viele Erinnerungen waren dabei zurückgekehrt. Währenddessen hatte Vegeta den Geräuschen zufolge den halben Schwerkraftraum in Schutt und Asche gelegt.; In der Nacht hatte sie wieder einen Traum, und wiederum war Vegeta vorgekommen.  
  
Sie machten Kurzurlaub auf einer einsamen Insel. Dort war ein kleines, vierstöckiges Luxus-Ferienhaus. Vegeta hatte es allerdings bevorzugt in einer nahegelegenen Höhle zu übernachten. Bulma hatte skeptisch reagiert, aber ihm seinen Willen gelassen. Sie hatte ja gar nicht anders gekonnt?! Dann hatte sie ihm am späten Abend noch eine Decke bringen wollen. Bulma trat in die Höhle, als sich Vegeta gerade ein T-Shirt überzog. Was hatte er nur für einen guten Körper?! Sie stellte sich genau vor ihn hin. Vegeta steckte den Kopf gerade aus dem Kragen und starrte geradewegs auf ihren Ausschnitt. KLATSCH! *Wie kann eine solch zierliche Frau so kräftig zu schlagen? Na ja, eigentlich schlug sie auch gar nicht so stark zu, das kann sie ja gar nicht. Aber es war überraschend gewesen.*  
  
„Pass auf, wo du hinschaust!", giftete Bulma Vegeta an. *Dann pass du auf, dass du dich nicht so sehr in meine Nähe stellst, weil ich dich sonst noch anfalle, um dich zu vernaschen!*, dachte Vegeta, keifte aber: „ Pass du dann aber mal auf, wo du dich...präsentierst!" *Bis hier kenn ich die Situation doch, danach war ich aber direkt wieder gegangen!*  
  
„Hier drin bräuchte man einen Ventilator!" Verdutzt schaute Vegeta auf diese Feststellung auf. Bulma ging an ihm vorbei. *In diesen Hot Pans sieht sie richtig sexy aus! Ich könnte glatt...Nein, Vegeta! Du bist ein Sajajin! Trotzdem sieht sie so...* Plötzlich schnellte er nach vorn, fasste Bulma an den Armen, riss sie herum und küsste sie innig. Überrascht ließ diese alles mit sich geschehen. Sie schlang ihre Arme sogar noch um seinen Nacken, während Vegeta seine Hände auf ihre Unterschenkel legte und Bulma so hochhob. Vorsichtig legte er sie auf die Decke und begann...  
  
„Liebes, was machst du denn hier?", riss Mrs. Briefs Bulma aus ihren Gedanken. „Das Frühstück wartet darauf von dir gegessen zu werden!" 


	4. Bulma & Vegeta- Eine romantische Seite i...

Hi!  
  
Info: Sämtliche Rechte gehören mir nicht.  
  
Hier die Fortsetzung von „Bulma und Vegeta"! Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch! ( Viel Spaß beim Lesen! (  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^- ^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sie schlang ihre Arme sogar noch um seinen Nacken, während Vegeta seine Hände auf ihre Unterschenkel legte und Bulma so hochhob. Vorsichtig legte er sie auf die Decke und begann...  
  
„Liebes, was machst du denn hier?", riss Mrs. Briefs Bulma aus ihren Gedanken. „Das Frühstück wartet darauf von dir gegessen zu werden!"  
  
Nachdem Bulma ausgiebig gefrühstückt und ihre Mutter noch ein wenig über Vegeta (und sich) ausgequetscht hatte, schlenderte sie Richtung Schwerkraftraum, aus dem schon wieder gedämpfte Explosionen hörbar waren. Gerade als Bulma die Tür öffnen wollte, ging ihr *Was sage ich denn jetzt Vegeta, warum ich gekommen bin?* durch den Kopf. *Wird er sauer sein, weil ich ihn störe? Wird er sich freuen, wenn ich plötzlich auftauche? Soll ich so tun, als würde ich mich nicht für ihn selbst, sondern für den Schwerkraftraum interessieren? Oder soll ich mich ihm an den Hals werfen? Ich glaube wirklich groß stören würde ich persönlich nicht, aber es würde wahrscheinlich sein Training unterbrechen und er wäre vielleicht doch ein bisschen sauer!? Bulma, du bist kein Angsthase, der sich vor Vegeta, vor meinem geliebten Vegeta, *strahl* fürchtet! Belügen will ich ihn nicht, und an den Hals werfen ganz bestimmt nicht!* Bulma schüttelte sich. *Oh, Shit! Ich brauche einen grund, da rein zu gehen!* Plötzlich hatte sie einen Einfall. Sie öffnete die Tür und wollte eintreten.  
  
Es krachte. Wieder eine Explosion. Vegeta stieß sich vom Boden ab und raste der Decke entgegen. Kurz davor schlug er einen Haken und jagte zu der, der Tür gegenüberliegenden, Wand. Dort verharrte Vegeta kurz, als eine Gestalt die Tür aufzog und gerade eintreten wollte. *Bulma!* Vegetas Augen weiteten sich. Er reagierte blitzschnell, stieß sich wiederum ab und flog auf die Tür zu.  
  
Bulma hatte den Fuß fast am Boden, da riss sie etwas mit großer Gewalt um. Hart landete sie auf dem Boden. Ein schwarzhaariger Mann war direkt über ihr. Bulma lächelte dünn. *Vegeta!*  
  
Vegetas Lunge füllte sich so schnell mit Luft, so dass er das Gefühl hatte, fast zu zerspringen.  
  
Als Vegeta aufwachte, lag er in einem sehr bequemen Bett. Es war so bequem, dass er die Augen am liebsten gar nicht erst aufgemacht, sondern weitergeschlafen hätte. Allerdings hörte er mit seinem feinen Gehör gedämpfte Stimmen, das machte ihn neugierig. Also öffnete Vegeta die Augen, was zunächst gar nicht bemerkt wurde. Plötzlich drang ein halberstickter Freudenschrei zu ihm durch.  
  
Bulma stürzte auf ihn zu. Ganz aufgewühlt, mit dunklen Ringen unter den Augen und wirren Haaren hörte sie gar nicht mehr auf Vegeta zu küssen und immer wieder seinen Namen zu flüstern. Mit sanfter Gewalt schob der Arzt sie beiseite. Er untersuchte ihn, während Bulma zusammengekauert, noch immer wimmernd, aber sichtlich erleichtert auf einem Stuhl hockte.  
  
„Wir werden sie noch eine Woche hier behalten, zur Beobachtung!", sagte der Arzt namens Dr. Russ schließlich.  
  
„Was war denn?", fragte Vegeta Bulma, als sich Dr. Russ wieder aus dem Zimmer entfernt hatte. Noch immer weinend antwortete Bulma: „Du...hast mich...gerettet,...weil...weil...ich so dumm war, nicht an die...nicht an die...Schwerkraft zu denken! *gaaaaaaanzlautaufschluchz* (in diesen Sätzen bedeutet ...=*schluchz*) Und dann bist du...dann bist du...in Ohnmacht gefallen, weil sich deine...Lunge zu schnell...*neuer-tränenbach*...mit Luft gefüllt hat! Und jetzt warst du zwei...zwei Wochen...im Koma! Oh, Vegeta!...Ich hatte solche Angst um dich!"  
  
Bulma schaltete das Radio aus. Inzwischen war Vegeta wieder seit zwei Tagen zu Hause und sie hatte während seines Komas ihr gesamtes Erinnerungsvermögen wiedererlangt. Sie mixte die Früchte, die sie gerade aus dem Kühlschrank genommen hatte, zu einem Saft, goss diesen in ein großes Glas und nahm dieses mit nach oben in Vegetas Zimmer. Er musste sich schonen, zwar gegen seinen Willen („Ich muss trainieren, sonst werde ich Kakarott nie besiegen!"), aber Bulma sorgte schon dafür, dass er schön brav in seinem Bettchen blieb. Innerlich grinste Bulma. *Na ja, Hauptsache er wird wieder gesund! Und ab morgen darf er ja auch wieder trainieren!* Eigentlich war sie glücklich, wären da nicht die Träume, die sie im Krankenhaus geträumt hatte, während sie neben Vegeta auf dem Stuhl geschlafen hatte. Der letzte war etwa so gewesen:  
  
Wiederum waren Vegeta und sie selbst anwesend gewesen. Sie schwebten wieder mal in einer Finsternis, sahen sich in die Augen. Langsam kamen sich die Gesichter beider näher. Bulma spürte den Atem Vegetas. Sie hielt inne, zögerte. Vegeta näherte sich immer mehr, aber nicht bedrängend. Bulma schloss die Augen und schob ihren Kopf noch ein Stück vor. Sie berührte mit ihren die Lippen von Vegeta. Sanfte, zärtliche Küsse ließen Bulma schaudern. Bulma durchfuhr Vegetas Haare mit ihren Händen, während er sie von einer Distanz von zwanzig Zentimetern auf direkten Körperkontakt an sich zog. Vegetas Zunge drang zwischen ihre Lippen, in ihren Mund. Plötzlich, ohne Hemmungen, zogen sich Bulma und Vegeta die T-Shirts aus. (Bulma hatte noch ein Top darunter an!) Ebenfalls die Hosen. Nun standen sie beide da, nur noch spärlich bekleidet und berührten sich zärtlich mit Händen und Küssen.  
  
Da! Zwei, nein drei Wesen tauchten aus dem Nichts ein paar Meter hinter Vegeta auf. Erschrocken ließ Bulma von diesem ab. Verwundert drehte Vegeta sich um, während sich Bulma an ihn klammerte. Vegeta stellte sich beschützend vor sie, aber plötzlich konnte er sich nicht mehr bewegen. Die Wesen zogen ihn zu sich, nachdem Bulma ihn, nicht ohne kleines Gerangel, verzweifelt losgelassen hatte, und nun schaute sie hilflos zu, wie er an eine aus der Finsternis erschienenen Wand gefesselt wurde. Bulma konnte Vegeta nicht helfen, da sie sich selber nicht mehr gut bewegen konnte. Auf einmal wurde er auch noch beschossen! Mit allen möglichen Energie-Kugeln und dergleichen. Verzweifelt und weinend versuchte sich Bulma aus der Starre zu befreien.  
  
Bulma schüttelte sich. Das alles war ein Traum gewesen, dennoch war sie unmittelbar danach verschwitzt und heulend aufgewacht. Am Ende war sie gewesen. Und sie war es noch immer, denn die träume suchten sie ständig, inzwischen immer öfter, auf. Sie hatte Vegeta nichts davon erzählt.  
  
  
  
Bitte schreibt mir viele Kommentare! Kritik ist natürlich auch erlaubt! (Freuen tu ich mich aber mehr über Lob usw. ^-^) Eure Chrischtel alias Flatsch.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ 


	5. Bulma & Vegeta- Eine romantische Seite i...

Hi ,ihr Leute da draußen!  
  
Info: Sämtliche Rechte gehören mir nicht.  
  
Viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
  
!Wichtiger Hinweis: Gilt für alle meine FFs: [ ] = Kommentar von mir; ( ) = gehört zur Geschichte  
  
Bulma schüttelte sich. Das alles war ein Traum gewesen, dennoch war sie unmittelbar danach verschwitzt und heulend aufgewacht. Am Ende war sie gewesen. Und sie war es noch immer, denn die Träume suchten sie ständig, inzwischen immer öfter, auf. Sie hatte Vegeta nichts davon erzählt.  
  
„Du kannst mich doch hier nicht so...festhalten!" Verärgert lehnte sich Vegeta in die weichen Kissen. Schon wieder hatte Vegeta sich aus dem Zimmer gestohlen, um heimlich trainieren zu gehen. Bulma hatte ihn dann auf der Treppe erwischt und zurück in sein Zimmer geschoben. Sie stellte das Glas in ihrer Hand auf einen Tisch und setzte sich zu ihm. „Natürlich kann ich!", grinste sie schelmisch. Bulma blickte für einen Moment zur Seite, da fasste Vegeta sie an den schultern und zog sie sanft zu sich. Sie spürte erst seinen Atem und schließlich seine Lippen auf ihrer Stirn. Sie schloss die Augen und genoss den zärtlichen Kuss Vegetas. Dieser ließ sie los. Bulma und Vegeta schauten sich kurz tief und fest in die Augen, dann nahm Bulma sein Gesicht in ihre kleinen, zierlichen Hände. Zärtlich küsste sie ihn auf den Mund. Erst zögernd erwiderte Vegeta ihn schließlich. Seine Hände berührten ihre Taille und zogen Bulma wiederum zu sich. Bulma fuhr durch sein seidiges, glänzendes, schwarzes Haar und setzte sich auf seinen Schoß. Sie legte ihre Arme um Vegetas Nacken und Schultern und schloss die Augen, während Vegeta ihren Ausschnitt mit Küssen übersäte. Langsam strich er die Träger ihres Tops von den Schultern.  
  
*Willst du wirklich, Bulma?*, dachte sich Vegeta und hielt in seinen Küssen inne. Da beugte sich Bulma mit dem Kopf nach hinten und streckte ihren Bauch und den Unterleib Vegeta , nach weiteren Berührungen verlangend, entgegen. Plötzlich warf sie den Kopf wieder nach vorn und küsste Vegeta direkt auf den Mund. Überrascht davon wusste dieser erst nicht wie ihm geschah, ließ sich dann aber mit Bulma auf sich nach hinten in die Kissen fallen. Gemeinsam drehten sich beide, so dass Vegeta schließlich über Bulma lag und nicht mehr anders herum. [^-^"] Rasch zerriss Vegeta Bulmas Top (das ging schneller als über den Kopf ziehen![^-^"]). Während er die Haken des BHs löste, küsste Vegeta Bulmas Bauch. Davon bekam sie eine Gänsehaut und zugleich ein so wohliges Gefühl, dass sie anfing, leicht zu zittern. Nachdem ihre Oberweite nun geblößt war, streichelte Vegeta die weiche Haut, dass Bulma begann, schwerer zu atmen. Da zerfetzte er Bulmas Rock und kraulte sie am Oberschenkelbereich, während er seine Lippen immer wieder auf Bulmas Hals setzte. Bulma hielt die Augen geschlossen. *Das ist schöner als wie im Traum.* Noch während Bulma die zärtlichen Berührungen Vegetas genoss, öffnete sie selber seine Jeans und berührte mit ihren kleinen, zierlichen Händen seine stählerne Haut. Doch auch er wurde durch die Berührungen erregt. [Ich wiederhole mich dauernd! z.B.: Berührungen ^-^"]  
  
Bulma und Vegeta hatten sich vollständig entkleidet und berührten […] sich mit Lippen und Händen zärtlich und sanft im Gesicht und am ganzen Körper. Da legte Bulma ein Bein über eines von Vegeta. Er schaute sie an und sie nickte. Er zog sie noch 10 cm näher zu sich, küsste sie wiederum und .... Vor Erregung stöhnte Bulma laut auf. Und auch Vegeta atmete schwer.  
  
Als Vegeta am Morgen aufwachte, fand er neben sich die Frau vor. *Was macht die denn schon wieder hier?*, war sein allererster Gedanke, doch dann schoss es ihm durch den Kopf: *Wir haben miteinander geschlafen...!* Leise erhob sich Vegeta und schaute auf die friedlich schlafende Bulma. War das richtig gewesen? *Nicht mehr änderbar. Machen wir das beste draus - es ist mir egal, ob es...richtig war!* Da ihm langweilig war, schlurfte Vegeta nach unten ins Wohnzimmer zum Fernsehgerät (angezogen!). Nachdem er eine halbe Stunde herumgezappt hatte, steckte Bulma ihren Kopf zur Tür herein. Er hatte ihr Ki schon längst bemerkt, aber er tat, als sähe er sie nicht. Sie räusperte sich, er blickte noch immer nicht zu ihr. Sie schlich sich zu ihm und berührte Vegetas Schultern. Wenn dieser nicht gewusst hätte, dass es Bulma war, die ihn berührte und anfing zu massieren, hätte er wahrscheinlich den Gegner angegriffen. Auch wenn er noch immer nicht aufschaute, bemerkte Bulma doch, wie er sich unter der Massage entspannte.  
  
Zwei Monate später, in denen sich alles normal verhalten hatte...  
  
„Frau, wo bist du schon wieder?", rief Vegeta, obwohl er schon längst ihr Ki aufgespürt hatte, und rannte die Treppe hoch. Bulma befand sich im Badezimmer, in der Badewanne.  
  
„Der G-Raum?", fragte sie kurz angebunden. „Hmmpf!", lautete die Antwort. „Wieso kannst du das nicht langsam selber reparieren?", redete Bulma eher mit sich selbst. „Dafür bist du ja schließlich da: Fürs Kochen, Reparieren des GRs und..." „...um mit dir Sex zu haben.", beendete Bulma den Satz. „Genau das ist langsam dein Problem! Ich habe keine Lust mehr für dich zu springen, wenn du rufst! Ich reparier dir den GR jetzt zum letzten Mal, und dabei wirst du aufpassen, wie ich das mache. Denn das wird ganz sicher das letzte Mal sein, dass ich das erledige! Im übrigen schlage ich vor, dass wir uns...distanzieren, besonders in körperlicher Hinsicht." Vegeta spürte sofort, dass das kein Vorschlag war, eher eine Entschluss.  
  
So das war's erst mal. Ich weiß kein toller Schluss, und besonders kein besonders toller, interessanter, ideenreicher Inhalt! Aber da ich über mehrere Wochen schrieb, ist da nicht viel bei herausgekommen.  
  
Keine Angst, die Story ist noch nicht zu ende! (ich meine wegen dem Namen!^^)  
  
Kritik sowie Lob übermäßig (=also beides soviel wie möglich) erwünscht.  
  
Also, bis dann, schreibt bitte fleißig Kommentare, eure Chrischtel alias Flatsch. 


	6. Bulma & Vegeta- Eine romantische Seite i...

Info: Sämtliche Rechte gehören mir nicht.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Im übrigen schlage ich vor, dass wir uns...distanzieren, besonders in körperlicher Hinsicht." Vegeta spürte sofort, dass das kein Vorschlag war, eher eine Entschluss.  
  
Er verspannte sich und wäre er ein Mensch, hätte er wahrscheinlich seinen Kinnladen verloren. Aber da Vegeta nun mal kein Mensch war, schaute er Bulma nur ein wenig verständnislos an, drehte sich um, schritt Richtung Tür und brummte nur: „Reparierst du nun den GR?" Innerlich wegen Vegetas unmenschlicher Reaktion kochend stieg Bulma aus der Wanne, zog sich etwas an und ging stramm und mit leicht erhobener Nase an Vegeta vorbei geradewegs zum GR. *Dieser Idiot, kann der ab und zu auch mal ´nen Kommentar abgeben zu dem, was ich sage?! Aber so wie ich ihn kenne, würde er jetzt, nachdem ich ihm das gesagt habe, noch mehr nerven, als sonst! Er kann ja wirklich toll sein, aber bei Vegeta braucht man wirklich mal ´ne Auszeit- ich glaub ich fahr in Urlaub und lass mich verwöhnen!*  
  
*Was soll das? Wieso will die Frau, dass wir uns distanzieren, wie sie es nannte?! Als hätte ich ´was gemacht!? Aber mir soll's egal sein- ist schließlich die Entscheidung der Frau!*, dachte Vegeta während er sich gleichzeitig und heimlich darauf konzentrierte, wie die Frau den GR wieder reparierte. *Hoffentlich passt Vegeta auf! Ich habe keine Lust mitten im Urlaub von ihm gestört zu werden, weil sein GR kaputt ist! Aber wo fahre ich hin? Am besten ich gehe nachher mal ins Internet auf www.luxus.de[erfunden!] und schaue mir die neuesten Luxus-Hotels an?! Ja, so mache ich's!*  
  
Nachdem Bulma Vegeta gezeigt hatte, wie er den GR wieder in Stand setzte, hockte sie vor ihrem Laptop und suchte die Anzeigen der teuersten Luxus- Schuppen nach einem geeigneten Hotel durch. Da leuchtete vor ihren Augen das Zeichen für eine neuerhaltene eMail auf. Bulma klickte und las vom allerneusten Hotel- auf dem Mond! Das teuerste, was diese Homepage, allerdings erst seit einer Minute, zu bieten hatte. Und schon hatte sich Bulma die beste Suite für ab dem nächsten Tag reserviert. Hingebracht werden würde sie am heutigen Abend noch. Als sie zehn Minuten später vor ihrem Kleiderschrank stand, um zu überlegen, was sie mitnehmen soll, spähte Vegeta in ihr Zimmer. Bulma zog ihre Kleider aus und überdachte erst mal ihr Reise-Outfit, da sprach Vegeta sie an: „Da steht so ein blöder Typ vor der Haustür und will etwas von dir!" Bulma zuckte zusammen und keifte anschließend: „Seit wann stehst du da?" Darauf zog Vegeta nur eine Augenbraue hoch, wendete und schlurfte dir Marmortreppe wieder runter. Schnell zog sich Bulma ein in der Nähe liegendes, sehr enges Kleid an und trippelte ebenfalls die Treppe herunter.  
  
Als die Tür erneut geöffnet wurde, schaute Kinjan nicht wieder dieser grimmige, muskelbepackte Grobian entgegen, sondern eine schlanke, gutaussehende Frau mit blauen Haaren, noch blaueren Augen und einem bezauberndem Lächeln auf den Lippen. Die absolute Schönheit von Frau stellte sich als Bulma Brief vor. Während er kaum hervorbrachte, dass er vom FullmoonPalaz kam, um sie zu Transportstation S13 zu bringen, bat Mrs. Brief ihn in die Küche, um sich dort ein bisschen zu gedulden, sie wäre fast fertig.  
  
Sobald Bulma aus der Küche getreten war, raste sie in ihr Zimmer, um eine halbe Stunde damit zu verbringen, das Reise-Outfit auszuwählen. Kurzerhand beschloss sie dann, sich vernünftige Kleidung auf dem Mond in der unendlichen Einkaufswelt des FullmoonPalaz zu kaufen. Geld genug hatte sie schließlich.  
  
Die Küchentür schwang auf und herein schwebte ein Engel. So erschien es Kinjan zumindest. (Allerdings wäre vielleicht sogar Vegeta die Kinnlade zu Boden gestürzt, könnte er sich nicht so gut beherrschen.) „Ich muss nur noch meinem...Mitbewohner Bescheid geben, dass ich jetzt weg bin.", rief Mrs. Brief Kinjan zu, während sie auch schon wieder aus dem Zimmer rauschte.  
  
Vegeta saß nicht vor dem Fernseher und zappte herum, nein, er hockte vor Bulmas Laptop. Als Bulma ihn dort endlich fand, teilte sie ihm mit, dass sie jetzt für unbestimmte Zeit auf dem Mond Ferien machen würde. Sie wollte nicht gestört werden und er wüsste ja jetzt schließlich auch, wie der GR repariert wurde. Vegeta hmmpfte nur und zerstörte Bulmas Laptop durch simple Mausklicke anscheinend immer mehr.  
  
Bulma saß auf der Rückbank der Achttürer-Limousine. Ihr gegenüber der nichtschlechtaussehende Typ, der sich als Kinjan und ihr persönlicher Begleiter durch den Urlaub vorstellte. *Ein Bimbo also! Interessant! So jemanden kann man immer gebrauchen. Und wie ich höre, steht er mir wirklich für alles (!) zur Verfügung!?! Keinen schlechten Service hat dieses FullmoonPalaz, muss man ja sagen!* 


	7. Bulma & Vegeta- Eine romantische Seite i...

Tataa, und hier, meine lieben Leser und Leserinnen: der 7.Teil!  
  
(Info: Sämtliche Rechte gehören mir nicht.)  
  
Na ja, meine „Brillanten Ideen", wie die Geschichte ausgehen könnte, sind mir wegen dieser blöden Erfindung namens Schule abhanden gekommen! Glücklicherweise habe ich bereits etwas noch besseres gefunden!  
  
Und wieder keine Vokabeln gelernt [aber wer braucht schon Latein?] -_-´´, da ich unbedingt diese FF fertig stellen will!?!  
  
So, ich hör ja schon auf, Euch hier mein halbes Leben zu erzählen und gebe hiermit dem jeweiligen Leser das Kapitel nr. 7 frei:  
  
Und wie ich höre, steht er mir wirklich für alles (!) zur Verfügung!?! Keinen schlechten Service hat dieses FullmoonPalaz, muss man ja sagen!*  
  
*Sie sieht so klasse aus. Ich werde ihr noch zu Füßen liegen, für sie alles andere stehen und liegen lasse, alles andere vergessen!*, dachte sich derweil Kinjan. *Was der sich jetzt wohl denkt?! Aber auch wenn er rein körperlich nicht schlecht aussieht, würde ich dennoch mit ihm nicht das ganze Angebot des persönlichen 24h-services nutzen. So wie der schon schaut! Nicht mal ein Abenteuer wäre drin, und wenn doch, wär' ich bestimmt stockbetrunken!*  
  
(Am nächsten Tag:) Im Hotel angekommen, richteten sich sämtliche Blicke männlicher Wesen auf Bulma. Kein Wunder: Frauen waren sowohl bei Personal als auch bei Gästen anscheinend zur Zeit Raritäten. Bulma ging ganz gelassen zur Rezeption und fragte nach ihrem Schlüssel und dem Programm des heutigen Abends. Der Mann hinter der Theke schenkte ihr ein freundliches, aber eher aufgesetztes Lächeln, gab ihr die verlangten Dinge und wünschte ihr einen angenehmen Tag.  
  
Es war ca. 12:00 Uhr, als Bulma Briefs ihre Suite betrat, Und sie warf nur einen kurzen Blick auf ihr Bett, da dachte sie, sie würde gleich in Ohnmacht fallen: Da schlief doch tatsächlich eine junge Frau in Personalkleidung in ihrem Bett. Empört darüber stürmte Bulma auf sie zu und rüttelte sie wach. Die Frau schreckte hoch. Bulma holte tief Luft und setzte zu einem „Schrei-Brüll-Krampf" an, da entschuldigte sich das Mädchen schon an die hundert Mal und versicherte Bulma, dass so etwas nie wieder vorkommen würde.  
  
„Das will ich aber auch stark hoffen!", kommentierte Bulma dazu, noch immer etwas sauer, „Wer sind Sie eigentlich?" „Bitte, sagen Sie doch du zu mir, gnä' Frau. Ich bin Maria, Ihre Masseuse. Ich bin seit 9:00 Uhr hier und wollte Sie in Empfang nehmen, aber Sie kamen nicht und da bin ich wohl eingeschlafen."  
  
Noch immer aufgebracht, erwiderte Bulma: „Können Sie, ich meine...kannst du mir einen Grund nennen, warum ich dich nicht rausschmeißen lassen sollte?!" Maria fing an zu schluchzen: „Bitte nicht! Melden Sie mich bitte nicht! Ansonsten bekommen ich nie mehr einen Job (= der Einfluss des teuersten Hotels der...ähm...Welt!)." Sie fiel auf den Boden, küsste beinahe Bulmas Füße. Diese seufzte, sie konnte dem Mädchen gar nicht böse sein. „Steh auf! Hör auf zu weinen und sag auch du zu mir, ich bin Bulma." „Darf ich wirklich „du" zu Ihnen sagen?", fragte Maria ungläubig. Bulma antwortete darauf: „Ja. Ich bin nicht viel älter als du, und wenn du mich nicht siezt, komm ich mir bald vor, wie ´ne alte Großmutter!" Bulma lachte und Maria stimmte zaghaft mit ein.  
  
Es war sehr spät abends. Schon fast 23:00 Uhr. Irgendwie fühlte sich Vegeta sauwohl. Keine Frau, die ihm irgendetwas vorschrieb oder ihn anmotzte, keine Besetzung des Fernsehers durch jemand anderen als ihn usw. Endlich konnte Vegeta machen was er wollte und wann und wie und wo konnte er auch selbst bestimmen (nicht dass das sonst anders wäre?! ^-^"). Es waren erst zwei Tage vergangen, seit sich Bulma in den „Urlaub" davon gemacht hatte. Es waren auch erst zwei Tage vergangen, an denen er keinen Sex hatte. Er musste sich also um nichts, aber auch gar nichts Sorgen machen, außer um seine Gedanken, denn die waren richtig „sorgenreich". *Warum ist die Frau eigentlich weggefahren? Bin ich ihr nicht gut genug? ´Wenn das so ist, dann müsste ich sie in die Erde stampfen, weil sie gar nicht weiß, was für eine Ehre das ist, mit mir Sex zu haben und mich zu bekochen usw.!?!´ Aber ist das der Grund? Vielleicht ist sie krank? Dann hätte ich sie jetzt im Stich gelassen. `Vegeta! Nun sei doch nicht so dumm, das hättest du an ihrem Ki bemerkt! Vegeta, was ist mit dir los? Du machst dir doch keine Sorgen um das Weib?´ Um das Weib, das ich +schluck+...liebe.* Mit einem Mal war es Vegeta klar geworden, der innere Kampf mit sich selbst hatte es ihm gezeigt: Bulma war verletzt, weil es keine wirklichen Gefühle in ihrer Beziehung gegeben hatte. Aber die gab es doch! Das hatte er gerade 100%ig rausgefunden. „Aber ich habe es ihr nicht gezeigt...!" Blitzschnell sprang Vegeta auf, öffnete das Fenster und flog los. Er wusste nun, was er zu tun hatte.  
  
Bulma befand sich vor dem ModernClothes und schaffte es kaum noch die Tür zu öffnen.  
  
Hilfsbereit sprang ihr ein Angestellter des Ladens zur Seite und öffnete für sie. Bevor Bulma das Geschäft durchstöberte, legte sie die Kartons, Taschen und Tüten auf den Boden mitten in den Laden. Keiner sagte oder unternahm etwas dagegen, denn wer so viele Sachen bereits gekauft hatte, würde hier bestimmt wiederum die Brieftasche großzügig leeren. Nachdem Bulma alles auf den Boden gelegt hatte, machte sie sich über die Schränke und Regale her. Hier gab es wirklich alles, und zwar höchstaktuell und trendy. Bulma probierte alles durch: Von einem 60er-Jahre-Kleid bis zu einer engen Caprihose in dunkelgrün mit einem silbrig, glänzenden Shirt mit „U-Boot"-Ausschnitt. Dementsprechend kaufte sie auch: Viel bzw. fast alles.  
  
Nachdem Bulma wieder in ihrer Suite war, und die Portiers bezahlt hatte, die Bulma letztendlich sämtliche Pakete usw. getragen hatten, tauchte Kinjan auf. Er klingelte und Bulma öffnete zuerst nicht, da sie gerade aus der Dusche kam. Ungeduldig wartete er. Als Bulma die Tür aufzog, stand sie Kinjan nur mit einem Bademantel bekleidet gegenüber.  
  
„Hallo!" „..ähm...ja...Hallo!" Erwartungsvoll schaute Bulma Kinjan an. „Kann ich reinkommen?", fragte dieser mit einer leichten Röte im Gesicht. „Oh ja, natürlich."  
  
Kinjan trat ein und wusste erst mal nicht, was er sagen sollte. Er schaute nur Bulma unentwegt an. „Wollten Sie etwas bestimmtes?", fragte diese freundlich, aber auch ein bisschen genervt von der Art wie Kinjan ihr gegenüber stand.  
  
So, des war's! Schon wieder nicht der tollste Inhalt, aber was soll man machen, wenn manche Kapitel nicht so sinnlos wären, wären die anderen nicht so sinnvoll, obwohl dieses Kapitel war recht wichtig, so wie fast jedes andere! ^-^"  
  
Das nächste Kapitel ist schon fast fertig, wird spannend, kein wirklicher Kampf, aber spannend- würd' ich jetzt mal behaupten!?! ^-^"  
  
Im übrigen wird das nächste Kapitel das letzte dieser FF sein. Bitte trotzdem lesen!^^  
  
Bitte schreibt mir Kommentare, u.a. bitte auch, ob euch mein Stil gefällt etc.  
  
Freu mich schon auf eure Meinung, und ich sag's noch einmal, das nächste Kap. ist (meiner Meinung nach) ganz gut!  
  
Eure Chrischtel alias Flatsch 


	8. Bulma & Vegeta- Eine romantische Seite i...

Hallo, ihr lieben Leute!  
  
(Info: Sämtliche Rechte gehören mir nicht.)  
  
Ich weiß nicht, wie es Euch nach diesem Kapitel gehen wird, aber ich persönlich finde dieses hier am besten, auch wenn der Anfang nicht sehr romantisch ist (-.-"), das Ende ist, meiner Meinung nach, die Wucht: superromantisch! Also lest dieses Kapitel bitte auch! Viel Spaß dabei!  
  
„Wollten Sie etwas bestimmtes?", fragte diese freundlich, aber auch ein bisschen genervt von der Art wie Kinjan ihr gegenüber stand.  
  
„Ja, also, ich wollte Sie beraten, was Sie heute Abend machen könnten. Heute gibt es eine große Auswahl an Angeboten. Zum Beispiel..." Kinjan stockte und kam Bulma unerwartet näher. Er schaute sie an, wie ein Irrer und dabei eher auf ihren Körper. „Wa...was...d-denn...zum Beispiel?" verunsichert wich Bulma nach hinten. Was wollte der Typ von ihr? Doch nicht etwa,... „Komm her, Süße, jetzt vernasch ich dich!" ...doch genau das! Bulma schrie auf. Verzweifelt den Kopf schüttelnd ging sie rückwärts in Richtung des Mahagoni-Bettes. Als sie mit den Kniekehlen an die Bettkante stieß, machte Kinjan einen Satz nach vorn und drückte Bulma auf das Bett. „Nun hab dich nicht so. Du wirst seh'n, das wird schön!!" „Nein, ich will nicht! Lassen Sie mich in Ruhe! Hilfe! HILFE!" „Keiner kann dich hören! Das hier ist die einzigbesetzte Suite!", sagte Kinjan, während er mit einer Hand Bulmas Hände festhielt und mit der anderen die zarte Haut Bulmas streichelte und weiter bis zu ihrem Intimbereich fuhr. Bulma liefen heiße Tränen über die Wangen und in unregelmäßigen Abständen schrie sie um Hilfe.  
  
Da klickte es im Türschloss, von draußen hörte man Marias Stimme, die sich dirch die noch verschlossene Tür ankündigte: „Bulma! Hier ist Maria. Ich komm jetzt rein, du wolltest doch eine Massage!" „MARIA! Hilf mir! Schnell!" Schon stand Maria im Zimmer: „Was ist denn...?! Du Schwein, lass sie los! Du sollst sie loslassen! Hörst du nicht?" Mit diesen Worten ging sie auf Kinjan los und packte ihn am Genick. Sie würgte ihn, damit er endlich von Bulma abließ. Das tat er dann auch. Aber da bekam die kleine Maria mit dem großen Kinjan auch so ihre Schwierigkeiten. Die beiden rangen miteinander, da ergriff Bulma das Telefon und zog Kinjan damit eins über. Er fiel zwar durch die Überraschung auf die Knie, war aber noch bei vollem Bewusstsein. Noch ein paar mal schlug Bulma ihm mit dem Telefon auf den Schädel, da kippte er endlich vornüber und wurde bewusstlos.  
  
Erschöpft, wütend und mit ganz roten, verquollenen Augen vom Weinen setzte sich Bulma erst einmal auf das Bett, das beinahe zum Ort ihrer Vergewaltigung geworden wäre. Maria setzte sich zu der schluchzenden Bulma, nahm sie in den Arm und tröstete sie.  
  
Bulma schwebte in einer ihr bekannten Finsternis, sie wusste, dass sie träumte. Auch wenn sie den Traum so oft geträumt hatte, jetzt wo es schon zwei oder drei Monate her war, erschreckte der Traum sie wie jedes mal neu.  
  
Sie und Vegeta schwebten einander gegenüber. Bulma wollte nur noch zu Vegeta. Egal ob im Traum oder in der Realität. Sie lehnte sich nach vorne und fiel direkt in seine Arme. Bulma stützte schluchzend ihren Kopf auf Vegetas Brust und dieser tröstete sie. Sie fühlte sich geborgen, dieser Moment sollte doch bitte immer anhalten. Durch die Wärme, die Vegeta ihr gab, hörte Bulma bald auf zu weinen. Er hob ihr Kinn sanft mit Zeige- und Mittelfinger an, sah ihr tief in die Augen und küsste sie. Zärtlich streiften seine Lippen Bulmas. Sie erwiderte den Kuss und öffnete ihren Mund. Ein leidenschaftliches Zungenspiel begann.  
  
Schnell hatten sich die beiden ihrer Kleidung entledigt. Zärtlich berührte Vegeta Bulmas Taille und zog sie näher an sich. Bulmas Pupillen weiteten sich. Da! Hinter Vegeta tauchten wieder so schreckliche Kreaturen auf. Fast wie gewöhnlich zogen sie Vegeta zu sich. Weder er noch Bulma konnten das verhindern. Wieder und wieder wurde der wehrlose Vegeta geschlagen. Es war die Hölle für Bulma dabei zusehen zu müssen und nichts machen können. Sie konnte noch nicht mal wegschauen oder die Augen schließen.  
  
Plötzlich mutierten die Monster zu etwas anderem, zu nur einer Gestalt. Als die Gestalt klar und deutlich sichtbar war, hätte Bulma am liebsten laut aufgeschrieen. Der sich nicht bewegen könnende Vegeta wurde wieder geschlagen –von sich. Die Kreaturen waren zu Vegeta geworden, nur dass dieser hier bekleidet war. Vegeta schlug sich praktisch selber. Bulma konnte das nicht mehr mit ansehen, sie wollte schreien, wollte etwas unternehmen, wollte zumindest weggucken...!  
  
Sie konnte sich bewegen. Sie konnte sich bewegen!! Bulma drehte sich zuerst weg, stürzte dann aber zu dem angezogenen Vegeta und küsste ihn, direkt auf die Lippen.  
  
Und dann war nichts mehr ein Traum.  
  
Bulma und Vegeta küssten sich. Wach. Im Dunkeln. Sie saß kerzengerade in dem teuren Mahagoni-Bett, er neben ihr auf der Kante. Eng umschlungen lösten sie sich schließlich.  
  
„Bulma, ich liebe dich.", flüsterte Vegeta. „Ich liebe dich auch, Vegeta."  
  
ENDE  
  
Tja, wer hätte das gedacht?!  
  
Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen, meine Story zu lesen. (Vielleicht empfiehlt ihr sie ja weiter?!^.^)  
  
Bitte schreibt mir Kommentare, auch wenn die Story jetzt schon zu Ende ist! Denn ich werde bestimmt noch weitere FFs schreiben, vielleicht sogar schon sehr bald?! Übung macht den Meister!!  
  
Bitte vergesst mich nicht, bleibt mir vielleicht sogar treu (??!)!  
  
Ich wünsche euch viel Erfolg, wenn ihr eigene FFs schreiben solltet!  
  
Eure Chrischtel alias Flatsch 


End file.
